


Demonaxia

by ANobleRose



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon AU, Horror, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleRose/pseuds/ANobleRose
Summary: Demon!Gyroaxia AU.What happens when the boys of Gyroaxia are turned into flesh hungry demons by their leader Nayuta? What happens when they bring the human members of Argonavis into it? Chaos.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru, Nanahoshi Ren/Asahi Nayuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Nayuta stormed out of his room with a dark look on his face, eyes rolling at the argument he had just had with his bandmates Reon & Miyuki. Ryo was nowhere to be found and Kenta had gone out to look for the bassist which took a toll on the band as they rolled out for the next stop on their tour. Nayuta had groaned, deciding to go outside for once as he threw on his black leather jacket. His normal reddish golden eyes were swirled with a darker crimson as he then proceeded to leave the hotel. 

" Tonight! See Gyroaxia! “

Flashed the bright sign near the stadium the boys were supposed to be playing tonight. But Nayuta’s head was too filled with his problems that he decided to walk around the city. He moved quickly, almost like lightning through trees, allowing his body to begin to unleash itself. His dark violet bat like wings burst out of his back as he moved, staying in the shadows. His fangs extend in his mouth more as his hunger filled his mind before he decided to hide behind a tree, waiting for something to be his victim. 

" Cmon...something. Anything with blood will do. " 

He says to himself, eyes narrowing when he sees a young woman, looking almost in her early 20's jogging past a group of trees across from him. 

Now's his chance, as he stealthly followed the woman, making sure they weren't around any other humans before lunging slightly so he would be able to grab her arms from behind.

" Don't worry darling...this'll be all over soon. " 

He whispers into her ear making the woman gasp softly as Nayuta had quickly gripped the womans mouth with his other hand, moving his fanged mouth to her neck before injecting his fangs into her, biting her hard.

The woman yelps in the young, snow white haired boys grip while he began to feed blood from the bite mark. 

Blood dripped while his hand had formed into a claw while the woman began to black out from the attack. He smirked when feeling her go limp before he finally removed his lips from the womans neck. A dark, Cheshire Cat like smile grew on the young vocalist’s features as he turned the woman around. 

" W-Who are you? “

She asks weakly, eyes filled with horror as the boy grinned devilishly towards her.

" Just a lethal melody, love. Now time to sleep. “

Nayuta’s words would escape his lips before he moved his clawed hand towards her, plunging it deeply into the womans chest before gripping her still beating heart, twisting inside her chest while she blacked out completely. The sounds of other humans who walked passed the horrific scene scream seeing the demonic vocalist as he simply tears the heart from her chest, dropping the woman to the ground. He turns around, biting into the still beating organ in his hand, blood dripping down his mouth as he decided to walk back towards the hotel room, allowing his deed to fade into the darkness of the night. 

“ Nayuta.....What are you doing? “

A voice would chime from behind him & before he could turn around a hand had clasped onto his left wing, a similar force of strength as his own before he noticed that it was his bandmate Kenta behind him. 

“ Feeding myself, what’s it look like? “

He snapped towards the red head, turning to face him with the heart still in his hand before he moved to take another bite. Kenta quickly placed a hand over his own mouth, trying to fight off the urge to join the other in his bloodlust filled feeding as his eyes swirled into their pitch black state. 

“ N....Nayu...You know I’ve been fighting my real side, for Wataru’s sake. Please avoid keeping....blood away from me. “

He would mention as the bassist he had been moving with would quickly turn away as well. 

It was awhile since Nayuta had changed his bandmates from normal humans to their current demonic selves but two of them still maintained their human lifestyles. 

“ Nayuuu...please don’t eat that in-front of us....that makes me hungry & if I get hungry for /that/ my alien energy will deplete itself....and I’ll have to eat a human as well...I don’t want to. “

The usually spaced out boy would mention before looking back at Kenta who started holding his head, looking like he was losing control before his own hands would form into claws. 

“ Ryo....get the others, it’s feeding time. “

The vocalist would demand as Ryo frowned at him, slipping out his phone so he could text Reon & Miyuki to join them for what Nayuta wanted. Afterwards the boy would watch as Kenta’s dark red wings sprouted up to match Nayuta’s violet ones. Whimpering over the fact that he didn’t want to join them & harm humans he would turn away for a moment until he heard a screech coming from a human that Kenta grabbed and began to bite into with rough tears. 

His heartbeat raced & tears welled in his usually cheerful eyes while he covered his mouth to prevent himself from salivating at the sight. Nayuta would glare to the other before moving towards him, holding the blood soaked organ he had been tearing into under the boys mouth with an attempt at forcing him to change which only caused Ryo to hold his head, shutting his eyes & squeezing them with an attempt at ignoring the other. 

“ No! I don’t want to do that! I don’t want to harm anyone! Nayuta stop! “

The vocalist would hear before he would roll his eyes, pushing the bassist over before going back to feeding with Kenta who was hungrily tearing & devouring the flesh of the human he had captured. Ryo just laid there until he heard two more growls & voices around him until he realized it was Reon and Miyuki who had joined them. Miyuki’s golden wings & Reon’s navy blue wings flapping behind them as they had joined the vocalist & guitarist in feeding themselves. 

Moving to crawl himself away, he would arch his back when realizing he was losing control over his humanity before his own pitch black wings would burst from his body, lifting him up off the ground. But before he could lose control any further he took off flying in the other direction. 


	2. A Threat From A Brother

Flying..... flying as fast as he could until he saw figures he recognized, the bassist would then drop next to the group only to realize it was the boys of Argonavis infront of him who all looked at Ryo, noticing the blood all over his cheeks from Nayuta rubbing the meat on him and the wings causing the five of them to scream & huddle together in fear. 

“ Akebono-san?? What are you....why are you covered in blood & have wings?! “

Yuuto would ask, cowering behind Wataru who’s eyes were suddenly fixated on the bassist as if he figured out everything himself. Ren, Rio & Banri had already ran themselves into Submariner as the two who lagged behind examined the other. 

“ ....I....I’m...uh....inhuman. “

He mentioned & Wataru would suddenly grip the bassist’s wrist, moving to pull him & Yuuto into the nearest alley only to push the bassist against the wall and placing a hand on his wings. 

“ So you’re the reason why my brother has been acting strange ever since he met you people! “

Ryo flinched when he was slammed and Yuuto’s eyes quickly darted between the two with a very confused expression upon his features. Suddenly Wataru would slip a pocket knife out of his hoodie pocket causing Ryo to tremble as the red head held it to his throat. 

“ Tell me! What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Brother! “ 

Wataru spat out, gritting his teeth angrily towards Ryo. Yuuto’s eyes widened at his friends sudden rage towards whatever Ryo was. The brunette would carefully hold an arm out to the other with an attempt at calming him down. 

“ Taru....TARU stop.....Can’t you see he’s terrified! There must have been a reason why Akebono-san revealed this to us...us of all people he knows. Don’t harm him... “

Yuuto’s words would ring out as they would hear light sobbing come out of the spaced out bassist’s voice. 

“ W...Wataru....I’m not an enemy...please put the knife away.....It’s not me....Nayu- “

As Ryo was starting to explain himself a sudden force would drive Wataru into a nearby wall, slamming him as fast as he could before the red head could react & knocking the wind out of him. Struggling to glance up, Wataru’s gaze was quickly met by the anger filled look of Kenta’s who held him down. 

“ Who do you think you are...making little threats....little brother.... “

The elder guitarists hand would move to Wataru’s throat as he held him against the wall with the demonic strength he had before glaring at Yuuto. 

“ and /you/ were gonna just let him harm Ryo? I thought you would be the first to stop Wataru if he’s doing something stupid Yuu.... “

Gripping Wataru’s throat tighter the younger red head would gasp as he felt the oxygen cut off from his body, hands moving to try taking Kenta’s grip off him while the elder would move his mouth to the boys throat, holding his fangs inches away. 

“ I could tear out your throat right now just for how much fear you instilled upon Ryo...and for what?! Questioning of what has happened to me? You shouldn’t be throwing around that knife & threats like that -little brother- “

Kenta’s words spit like venom towards Wataru who was gasping for air, writhing in the others grip as he felt himself drifting in & out of consciousness. Before anything could happen Kenta would let go of his grip, throwing Wataru to the ground before moving to stand over him. 

“ If you must know....Nayuta changed us....But don’t be alarmed.... I feel better this way..... “

His words would chime as he would glance over at Yuuto who had backed himself up against a nearby wall, trembling at what was going on. Smirking slightly, Kenta would rush over towards him before taking both of the brunettes wrists only to pin him against the wall fully. 

“ For scaring & threatening to harm Ryo.... Allow me to frighten you little brother..... “

He would say before baring his demonic fangs near Yuuto’s throat before licking his lips hungrily. 

“ I could tear Yuu-chan here limb from limb....and he would be as delicious as he looks.....or I could turn him....making him just like us. “

He says with a devious smile forming upon his features while Wataru cowered where he had been laying. Kenta would then move his lips fully to the guitarists throat, running his tongue along where he knew an artery had been causing the brunette to shudder, his breath hitching & his cheeks to stain with blush. 


	3. Turned

The guitarist had whimpered out while trying to break free from the others grip but before he could do anything he felt the red heads fangs deeply piercing into his skin as the guitarist would gasp while crimson liquid dripped down as Kenta bit down further, breaking the skin with an inhumane growl escaping his lips. Crimson eyes would swirl with pitch black as he hungrily continued to feed upon Yuuto’s throat, blood starting to drip faster as Wataru would jolt up in an attempt at saving his friend from the cruel fate. 

“ K-Kenta!! Let him go!! Let him go please!! “

He yelled out as Kenta would just move his blood soaked mouth from the now dying Yuuto’s throat. The liquid starting to spurt from the torn flesh as a loud, demonic growl escaped his lips before he would smirk, forming his other hand into a sharp claw & glanced back towards Yuuto who was desperately trying to escape, breathing heavily as his already welling up while watching Wataru trying to free him. 

“ K....K....enta.... “

Blood bubbled & splattered towards the red head causing Kenta’s grip to tighten around both of their throats until he would throw Wataru once again against the wall. Now moving away from it, still holding Yuuto he would squeeze until he heard a light popping come from the guitarists neck causing more blood to drip from the open wound. The next thing Wataru would see caused his chest to skip a beat. The elder red head had completely slammed the brunette against the wall causing Yuuto to gasp out in immense pain as Kenta dropped him to the floor that already began to puddle with blood under him from his open throat wound. Yuuto would lay there, gasping for breath & coughing as Kenta would place a boot down on the boys chest. 

Pain filled cries emitted from the brunettes lips as he felt Kenta’s heel push down, breaking one of the guitarists ribs as he would then kneel himself down with a grin forming. He moved a hand down to the blood soaked throat of Yuuto & what would come next confused the brunette entirely. Kenta had begun to heal the boys wounds, keeping him from dying at his hands. 

“ You’re not dying tonight Yuu....But Taru will pay a price.... You’re gonna change. Become a demon like one of us.... Wether you allow it to consume you or find a way to save yourself..... Taru will learn not to meddle himself in my business.... Especially when I’m fine. “

Yuuto was dumbfounded, sitting up as he would start to try & back himself up away from the red head as sobs broke out. Almost dying at the hands of someone he claimed to be a friend struck fear to fill the guitarists bones as he would look back at Wataru, hand moving to his throat where Kenta had bit him & sealed his fate. Wataru’s eyes would well up & he’d begin to try moving to hug the blood soaked brunette as Kenta flashed a smirk before starting to head himself over to them.

Quickly a shadow would stand infront of him, blocking Kenta’s path....it was Ryo, eyes filled with tears as he frowned at the older red head before pulling Kenta away & flying off to leave the two sitting there, absolutely terrified in the alley. 

“ W...what do we do now? Taru, I don’t want to be a monster like that..... I don’t wanna hurt anyone.... “

The brunettes voice was soft as he spoke when he noticed Ren, Rio & Banri had been heading back towards them at a quick pace. Noticing the blood on the two Ren’s eyes widened before quickly taking out his phone. 

“ Are you both okay? You look like you got in a fight....

Where’s Akebono-san? “

Rio would question with a worried look on his usually stoic & serious expression as he and Banri would help the two up. 

“ You both look like you got beat up for lunch money....damn. “

Banri chimed in his usual fashion before Wataru would shoot him a glare, helping Yuuto walk himself a bit. 

“ Emergency band meeting, my place. Cmon, I need to get Yuuto medical attention.... But we can’t get him to a hospital, I’ll explain once we’re in my dorm. “

He explained as he with Yuuto leaning on his shoulder limped their way with the other three off to Wataru’s place.


	4. Wataru’s Dorm

Once inside Wataru’s dorm he gently laid Yuuto onto his couch with a worried look on his features due to the brunette passing out on the way there. Ren’s eyes would glance over at them both before he started fiddling with his hands out of nervousness. Rio crossed his arms, closing the door once everyone was inside as a serious look upon his features while looking at the unconscious Yuuto. 

Banri was the first to speak however as he stood next to Rio with a concerned look on his own features. 

“ So what the heck happened? Why were you both so roughed up back there? I get that we’re saving money but...I think we should take Yuu to the hospital.... “

He asked as Wataru kneeled to check the brunette for any bruising or minor outside abrasions as he would ignore the blonde for a moment. His eyes were glued to Yuuto’s throat as his memory replayed Kenta tearing into the guitarist, the sight of him almost dying stuck in his mind as he suddenly felt a gentle hand upon his shoulder, it was Ren. 

“ Wataru....what happened back there? Are you okay? “

He would ask while concern showed in his pool like eyes before the red head would glance down at the ground, shutting his eyes with a squeeze while tears started falling from them which caused the other three to kneel down to join him. 

“ ....Matoba.... “

Rio’s voice chimed as the bassist began full on crying, head dropping down into his knees like a small child only causing the three to soften. Ren’s touch left the others shoulder before he would move to engulf him with arms wrapping around him. 

“ Everything’s gonna be okay...Please tell us what happened. Was it Akebono-san? Did something happen between you, Yuu & him? Did you & Yuu get in a fight? “

He asked with a soft tone as Wataru sniffled, leaning into the vocalist as he broke out into a sob; his hands balled into light fists as he just sat there crying into the others shirt while Ren just rubbed his upper back lightly. 

“ ...Yuu....This is my fault....If I didn’t do anything.... He’d be okay! “

Wataru cried out, causing the three to raise their eyebrows in confusion as the bassist began to explain what had happened back in the alley. 

“ P...pretty much, Ryo & everyone in his group...are some sort of monsters....demons. Including my brother. “

He starts speaking while Rio had gotten up, lifting the bassist by his collar only to cock his arm back & deliver a hard punch to his left cheek, knocking him back a bit. 

The two stood there for a moment before the keyboardist would grip Wataru’s shoulders gently. 

“ None of this is your fault, Matoba. Whatever is going on, you had no control over....Stop beating yourself up, that’s not you. “

He would speak before Wataru’s arms softened and he began explaining what had happened in the alley, about Ryo & Kenta, about Yuuto almost dying only to be turned into one of the fellow demons. Rio’s eyes closed in disbelief before he would take his hands off of Wataru. 

“ You really expect me to believe that, Matoba....Demon’s don’t exist. You both just got in a little scuffle with the Gyroaxia boys...which you shouldn’t have. “

He scolded before Wataru just shot him a glare until he heard Yuuto coughing, waking up slowly until he noticed the others were around him. A smile crept upon his features as he was immediately hugged by Wataru who’s arms wrapped tightly before the hatted brunette would let out a chuckle. 

“ C’mon Taru, no need to worry. I’m okay! “

He hummed out as Rio would roll his eyes, storming out of the dorm due to disbelieving Wataru’s story. Following behind him with worry on their features was Ren & Banri, leaving Wataru in Yuuto’s arms. The red head’s voice would mumble against the other as he would nuzzle against him. 

“ You scared me....I thought I was gonna lose you, Yuu..... “

His mumbling would soon be cut off by Yuuto’s lips as he gently lifted the bassist’s head, pressing the lips against his before Wataru’s body would soften ontop of him, eyes fluttering shut while he returned the kiss. The two laid there, just slowly allowing their tongues to intertwine & wrestle as they were slowly starting to make-out, Wataru’s hips gently pressing against the others before humming, breaking the kiss & blushing towards Yuuto while he’d then lay back down onto him. 

“ ....I guess we can’t hide that anymore huh.....Unless we just....don’t tell the others. “

His voice was soft while humming due to Yuuto gently tracing hearts down the red heads back, his own cheeks had stained red as he relaxed to the others touch. 

“ ....On the bright side....I get to be your cool demon boyfriend..... “

Yuuto’s words would chime out causing Wataru’s heart to jump for a moment & before he could glance towards him he was greeted by another kiss against his lips before he would chuckle & slip off the lights to allow them to move onto having a little fun together.


	5. Another Lesson

Moving on his way back to his place Rio had felt as if something was following him. Eyes darting around before he decided to make his way down one of the back-alleys he knew was a shortcut towards his place. Heartbeat growing faster as he still felt like whatever was following him before he turned to look behind himself. Suddenly he felt something charge into him, warmth pooling down his lower back. Glancing down he noticed blood had been dripping, but what happened next made his heart jump. It was Kenta standing behind him, claw nails deep into his lower back before the red head would smirk towards the keyboardist, swiping the nails sideways to cause a slash in the flesh, Rio would hiss a bit as he tried grabbing at the now bleeding wound.

“ Seems like Nii-chan hasn’t learned his lesson....Guess you get to pay the price for him Kikyo-san..... No hard feelings. “

He mentions with a low inhumane growl escaping his lips as he slammed Rio into the nearest wall with a harsh push. The raven haired keyboardist would glance up, struggling to get himself up before the guitarist would grip at his throat, pushing him against the wall once again. 

“ ...No worries... I’m not here to **kill** ya..... I’m just here to break you & send a message. “

He mentions, looking towards Rio’s arm that he had spoken about before; that old injured arm from the others old baseball career. He’d smirk again, moving a clawed hand onto the arm with a rough grip. 

“ What if....I **ruin** this arm of yours..... “

He licked his lips hungrily until he got close enough to the others throat, breathing slightly against it before moving to his left ear. 

“ or maybe I’ll **tear** it off..... “

Rio’s eyes widened in fear of what Kenta would do to him as the others grip grew tighter around his already old injured arm, pain filling his body as he was forced to cry out for help until the red head would clasp a hand into the keyboardists’ mouth to keep him from yelling. Just as he slammed the others head into the wall, he gripped the arm tighter before moving and holding onto it with both hands. Before Rio could react a huge wave of pain filled his body as the bones in the arm in the others grip had snapped, breaking & going limp. Rio’s cries of pain grew louder as Kenta gave him a sadistic grin before throwing him down to the ground. 

“ ...Looks like you’ve been...unarmed, Kikyo....Now go tell nii-san what I’ve done. I wanna see the pain in his eyes knowing I’m still sending him lessons for starting this against Nayuta & I. “

His words spat like venom towards Rio while he watched him writhe in immense pain, holding the shattered & limp arm while trying to take his phone out to text the others about him being attacked; not even noticing Kenta stepped closer to him, stomping a heel down onto the others leg & snapping it to go with his broken arm. Pain seared through his body as cries grew louder only for a deafening silence to follow as Rio noticed a figure had approached them. 

Soft purple eyes & blue hair, trembling at the sight as they watched the red head heavily bring a boot against on the keyboardists chest, cracking his ribs with the blow causing blood to splurt from his mouth. He laid there while the figure stumbled to move closer until Rio had noticed it was Ren. Eyes widening in fear that Kenta would harm him as well, he made an attempt at standing up but due to his broken leg & the pain surging through his body he just stumbled back to the ground in agony. 

“ .......Don’t hurt him.....Ren hasn’t done anything....If you wanna....harm anyone....go for me. “

Rio’s words softly tore through his bloodied lipsas the red head would kneel down, smirking before glancing over at Ren. 

“ or...or...I could go **kill** him right now if I wanted to......He looks delicious, don’t you think Kikyo? Like a little terrified blueberry..... Nanahoshi....come closer, sweetheart. “

Eyes began to swirl with black as he stood back up, expecting to harm Ren just like he harmed Rio until he heard another voice coming from behind the bluenette. It wasn’t Wataru or Banri but what would suddenly tackle Kenta against the wall confused him as Ren’s eyes would quickly lock onto the figure. 

“ What the **fuck** are you doing Kenta? I sent you out for feeding on randoms & this is who you’re messing with? and don’t think I didn’t get told by Ryo that you **turned** Goryo into one of us.... “

White hair, red eyes, that usually angry snarl in his voice.....It was Nayuta.


	6. Tension Rises

Red eyes would lock over at the bluenette before pointing a hand at him, glaring back at Kenta. 

“ Take your friend & get him to medical attention, get out of here **Nanahoshi**.... “

He barked orders at Ren who jumped realizing Nayuta wouldn’t harm them. He scrambled for his phone in order to text Wataru & the others about having to take Rio to the hospital as he moved to help him up, allowing him to lean against his shoulder while he weakly mumbled due to the pain he was in. 

“ R...Ren...I can’t walk....h...he broke my leg....and my arm....my ribs. “

He coughed up a small bit of blood once again as he moved, allowing Ren to carry him until he saw the others with Banri’s family van parked near where Ren had told them to meet up. Wataru & Yuuto jumped out first, the red head glaring at where his brother had been before eyes would soften seeing how injured Rio was. 

“ Let’s get him to the hospital....Rio needs medical attention. “

Yuuto would mention, eyes closing slightly when he noticed the blood on Rio, his lips salivating before he would realize what was happening & snapped himself out of it by adjusting his hat. 

“ S....someone clean the blood off him too. Can’t have him staining Banri’s families van...right? “

He would say, turning away quickly before hiding himself behind Wataru causing the red head to understand what was going on. Banri moved with medical supplies he had from their live show kit before moving gauze to the keyboardists lower back where blood had soaked through his jacket. Removing the jacket & Rio’s shirt the four of them would gasp at the claw mark gash that tore into him as Ren would take the gauze, starting to gently wrap it with bandages they had with an attempt at stopping the bleeding so they could take him to the hospital. Banri moved, opening up the back of the van where they normally put their equipment before helping the keyboardist into it, laying him down carefully. 

“ We got you Rio.....Let’s get you to the hospital. “

After securing him into the back they turned back only to notice Yuuto had disappeared, Ren & Wataru would quickly look around for their missing friend as they noticed Yuuto was standing at a distance from them, hand clasped against his mouth as the two would approach him. 

“ You okay Yuu? “ 

Wataru would ask, eyes showing concern over the guitarist as he would back up slowly noticing that Yuuto’s eyes had filled with red. 

“ ....Yuu..... “

A familiar inhumane growl escaped the brunette before the hand would unclasp from his lips revealing sharp fangs, hands forming into claws as he would suddenly lunge at the both of them, landing on Ren causing him to fall back with a crash as they both heard a snarl. Wataru quickly jumped, holding the brunettes arms back and trying to get him off the other while he watched the other snap his fangs at the bluenette who started cowering under him. 

“ Yuuto it’s me!! **Yuu stop**!! “

The red head called out, trying to spin the brunette around as he would grip his cheeks & planted his lips deeply against the snarling ones with hopes to soothe him. Banri quickly ran to help Ren up only for the two to head into the van with fear causing Ren to shake & tremble. 

“ ....I didn’t know those two....huh. “

Banri would mention, trying to calm down Ren who quickly started crying when he realized what had just happened. Wataru would stand there for a moment, lips locked with Yuuto as he slowly allowed himself to attempt at making out with him in order to calm him back down. 

The brunette would growl, pulling away only to cause a gasp to escape Wataru’s lips. Yuuto had moved his fangs to the nape of Wataru’s neck, biting down on it slightly to cause a bruise while his hands moved, caressing the others lower back to show he had returned to normal slightly as his body softened in the others grip.

“ ..... **Mine**..... “

He’d hear, the brunette lightly licking at the bruise he caused while wrapping his arms around the red head once again. 

“ I’m sorry....I lost control....please keep blood away from me.....Taru please.... I don’t want to hurt you....or anyone. “

He whimpered out as Wataru would look back at the others, pointing to Banri. 

“ Get Rio to the hospital, Yuu can’t go & I fear him losing control of himself again. Can’t have him accidentally hurting anyone. “

He mentions before Ren’s head would peek out the window, raising an eyebrow. 

“ Where will you both go? “

He asked as Wataru just looked at the ground & then back at Yuuto. 

“ I’m gonna take him to that vampire looking band, they look like they have a priest. Should be able to try getting the demon out of Yuu. Go on ahead.... I’ll catch up. “

He informed before Banri would just raise an eyebrow like Wataru was crazy only to start up the van. 

“ As long as it doesn’t cost money, go right ahead. “

The blonde mentions before driving off. Yuuto had gently gripped onto Wataru’s shirt front, peppering gently on the bruise he had made with his lips as he drew circles on the others back once again. 

“ You think those guys will be able to help me? “

He asked as he moved away from Wataru for a moment, adjusting his hat once again. 

“ It won’t hurt to try....cmon Yuu. “

He would say, gently tugging the brunette in the direction he knew where one of the members of Fantôme Iris had worked during the day. 


	7. Hospital

At the hospital Banri & Ren had already gotten Rio into the emergency room, claiming they had gotten into an accident so no one would think of them otherwise. Sitting outside in the lobby Ren let out a light sigh, leaning a bit on Banri with a frown forming on his features. 

“ I’m so....confused Banri.... “

He mumbled before the blonde would wrap an arm over the boys shoulder, pulling him into a light hug with a chuckle escaping his lips. 

“ Me too Ren, but we just gotta pull through this together. I’m sure whatever’s going with Yuuto & the Gyroaxia guys is just a passing thing. I believe Wataru can find answers with those weird Fantôme Iris guys, they always talk about vampires & the one guy dresses as a priest or something like that. “

Banri mused towards the vocalist who’s head nodded with a mix of confusion & also understanding of what was still going on. Eyes blinking for a moment Ren had noticed something sparkling from a distance but that sparkling had started to suddenly grow closer until Ren felt as if time stopped around him. But before he & Banri could realize what was happening the sounds of screaming filled the air towards the door causing them both to jump up. 

“ People screaming..... B...Banri should we be here? “

Ren was trembling as he spoke before looking towards the drummer who’s eyes seemed to be locked on where the screaming had come from. 

“ That could be whatever attacked Rio, Wataru & made Yuu into one of those monsters.... “

He just mumbled until they felt what was like a heavy wind charge at them, throwing the both of them against the nearest wall with a harsh crash causing them to slide slowly while groaning in pain. Ren’s eyes had shut due to the pain he was feeling, glancing back up only for shock to fill his body seeing demonic violet wings in-front of him before the figure would grab the vocalist by his throat, lifting him up so he could see who it was. Turned out to be the guitarist of Gyroaxia staring at him with an emotionless look, his eyes pitch black to match his horns that stuck out from under his plum colored hair. 

“ Nanahoshi.....Nayuta has sent me for you. “

The guitarist had spoke with a normal tone before squeezing at Ren’s throat with a smirk when he heard the vocalist choke for a moment until he dropped him to the ground. Ren coughed as the other glanced over seeing Banri who was holding up a chair in defense incase the other decided to attack them. 

“ Misono-san..... Don’t hurt Ren.... Our friend is currently in here because of -your- bandmate. “

The blonde mentioned, keeping the chair up for defensive measures before Reon would disappear & appear next to him, yanking the chair from his hands only to toss it to the ground with a clang. Moving to slam the blonde into the wall with force, Reon’s uncovered eye would glare down at him with a low growl.

“ I’m only here to bring Nanahoshi to Nayuta. You however...Can sleep. “

He mentions as Banri’s eyes started drooping. Whichever Reon had done, it caused Banri to fall asleep peacefully where he was slammed. Ren’s hands trembled as he watched the guitarist put the other to sleep like it was nothing as he backed up against the wall in fear when Reon walked back towards him, arms crossed over his chest as he would speak towards the vocalist.

“ Nayuta requested for me to come get you without really harming you, don’t make me break you.....Nanahoshi. “

Ren’s eyes widened at the others words, hearing the other partially threatening him until he simply nodded, allowing the other to disappear with him.


	8. A Grim Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a flashback.

Now in the Gyroaxia share-house Reon had dropped Ren before pointing at the couch for him to sit before disappearing. The place had such a grim feel to it as the vocalist glanced around curiously at what was in the main room he was in. Reon would then come back into the room before sitting himself down, left leg crossing over the right as he would glance towards Ren with an amused expression as the bluenette would jump due to the other disappearing & reappearing. 

“ So Nanahoshi, Nayuta is currently out feeding so please make yourself at home. “

The guitarist would muse before manifesting himself a can of coffee, taking a sip from it as Ren’s eyes widened at the others abilities. 

“ Hm.... I bet you’re wondering...How we got like this? I could tell you.... but then I’d have to rip your throat out & kill you where you’re sitting...... “

A grim smirk would form on his features as Ren would move his hand to his throat, fear filling his emotions once more before a sadistic laughter would escape the plum haired guitarists lips. Golden eyes would then flick over to the other who was visibly trembling now before waving a hand over his own face. 

“ But Nayuta would rip my wings off if I touched the one he’s taken a liking to. You’re safe in his hands, Nanahoshi. “

He added before leaning his head back before starting to speak once again, eyes closing with a relaxed expression filling his features while to took another sip of his coffee. Ren was all sorts of confused as the other had begun speaking once again, finishing the coffee before making the can disappear. 

“ It all started when Nayuta was summoned by those dumbasses from Fujin Rizing..... “

——— Flashback ———

[POV - Furai]

Aoi was frantically trying to talk his bandmates from doing this, the pink haired trombonist was never one for haunted houses or even scary things like this Ouija board that the vocalist from Fujin Rizing excitedly had with him. They had decided to sneak themselves into the most haunted live-house they could think of. Kohei tried telling them not to do it & Aoi collectively agreed with the bassist before the orange haired vocalist would run ahead with their drummer Misaki & guitarist Yamato who both happily encouraged Fuuta’s dangerous idea. Speaking to spirits like this was always something dangerous but to do it in a place they knew had haunted stories about it worried Aoi even further. 

“ F...Fuuta we shouldn’t be here!! “

The trombonist would cry out softly towards the orange haired vocalist as he took the lead into the dark, abandoned live-house. The stench of mildew, dust & old instruments had filled the air while the members of Fujin Rizing had quickly moved into what looked like it was behind an old stage when Fuuta’s eyes lit up. Misaki would be the first to sit follow next to the vocalist as he opened up a dusty looking piece of paper which caused Kohei’s eyebrow to raise in curiosity. 

“ What is that paper, Fuuta? “

The bassist would ask, trying to see over the boys shoulder as Fuuta had pointed to Yamato who began placing candles he had in his pocket in a circular shape. The vocalist would then take the Ouija board out of his bag, placing it in the middle before sitting down with it on his lap. 

“ Okay guys, sit carefully. We gotta make sure we’re in kind of a circle & then Yamato, light up the candles with Misaki. Then we can see if there’s any spooky spirits here! “

The vocalist had chimed as the rest of the band minus Aoi & Kohei who both looked at eachother in worry as the other two members sat around Fuuta, slowly lighting each candle as the two would give in and join them. Now Fuuta would place the triangular piece of the Ouija board in the middle & let out a soft hum. 

“ Now what Fuu? Do we just wait for them? “

Kohei had asked as the orange haired vocalist would nod, holding up a book that he would open & start speaking for a moment. 

“ As friends we gather, hearts are true, spirits near, we call to you. “

He would chime as Aoi would feel chills down his spine, the others all watched the board as Fuuta would continue, asking for the others to join him as he placed the book he had in Yamato’s hands and they nervously joined in.

“ Hear our words, hear our cry, spirits from the other side, come to us; we summon thee! Cross now the great divide & be free! “

As they said the words a freezing cold breeze would fill the air, a sound of thunder & a flash of lightning would soon follow causing Aoi to jump up with a scream following. But what had happened next was the board in Fuuta’s lap had begun shaking, shooting up into the air which caused the group to backup & run into a corner as quick as they could until they saw a blood red light come out of the board. 

“ Fuuta what the fuck did we do!? “

Kohei shouted as he stepped forward, looking at the glowing light as a dark figure would step through the light causing the boys to tremble minus Fuuta who’s eyes were glued to what had happened like a child in a trance. Kohei would turn to face them with a frightened & confused expression as the figure would then move quickly towards them. 

“ Guys!! We have to get out of he— “

He was cut off by something that would cause the group to let out a loud terror filled gasp. Kohei would feel a huge wave of pain suddenly surge through his body along with warmth dripping from the middle of his abdomen. As he looked down he noticed an animal like claw coming out of him as blood would start bubbling up in his lips. Whatever they had summoned was very dangerous as it quickly gripped the bassist with their other claw & moved to completely tear through Kohei’s guts, quickly tearing him in half with such a supernatural force causing his body to splatter to the live-house floor in a puddle of his organs and blood. 

He was dead. Kohei was dead as a low, inhuman growl would be heard before the group screamed in terror, making an attempt at running for the escape area. The figure would zoom over, tackling Misaki to the ground & before the green haired drummer could react he felt sharp fangs digging into his throat, tearing into him as blood filled cries of pain sounded in Aoi, Yamato & Fuuta’s ears causing them to turn around. Aoi’s eyes which were already welled & scarred from seeing Kohei’s gruesome death had locked on their drummer friend as his throat was being torn out, his blood pooling under him as the monster hungrily fed upon the flesh before snarling towards them. Red glowing eyes, white hair....the boys had summoned a deadly demon & got two of their friends killed for it. 

Fuuta’s body was frozen as the figure would leave the dead drummer only to use a harsh wind from it’s wings to slam the vocalist against a wall harshly causing Fuuta to cough up blood from the impact. Aoi cried out, his heart shattering at the thoughts that were playing. Whatever this thing they summoned was genuinely made him fear for not only his life but now the rest of his friends as the demon would sniff the vocalist, bearing his fangs & attempted to claw a deep wound into Fuuta until Aoi would grab him with Yamato, pulling him as best as he could to get them out of the building as the demon would smirk & go back to feeding upon the dead corpses still inside. Tearing limb from limb & feasting upon the flesh & organs of the corpses he had caught the demon would let out a low bit of laughter as he wiped the blood off his lips. 

“ ....time to find vessels for the rest.... “

Flying off out of the building, the figure would come across a forest looking spot of land only to see a group of boys on what looked like a camping trip outside with a pile of instruments. Stopping & dropping down in the area, lowering his wings in order to blend in as he walked over towards them. 

“ Are you three musicians? “

The figure would ask, his features resembling a normal human as he spoke towards them only to flash his red eyes towards them causing all four of their eyes to dim quickly until the figure would let out a laugh. 

“ I’m Nayuta Asahi....you will be my vessels of darkness.... my band...... and help me take over.... Got it? “

The others would nod towards him after he revealed himself, introducing themselves as their eyes would turn back to normal. Nayuta would move over, gripping Reon’s throat before bearing his fangs, biting into his neck before injecting his demonic blood into his system. He’d do the same to Kenta & Miyuki but once he got to Ryo the black haired boy would back up quickly as if he was afraid. A snicker would come out of Nayuta as he would use his demonic abilities to pull the bassist close to him, whispering into his ear. 

“ Easy kitten....You’re with me now..... “

He would say as he bit down into Ryo’s throat, injecting him with the demonic blood as well causing the rest of them to all become Nayuta’s newest vessels of darkness.

[Flashback ended]

After Reon had explain to Ren everything that happened the bluenette’s eyes would widen with confusion. He didn’t know that Nayuta had done all those things & that caused Ren to jump up with both fear and confusion. But before he could try to leave he felt warm hands touch both of his shoulders, a whisper chiming in his ear. The low growl, the intensity, the way it said his last name.....It was Nayuta.


End file.
